ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wyplash
Wyplash is the Skulkin general of Ice, leading the skeletal denizens of the Underworld alongside Samukai, Kruncha, and Nuckal to enforce Lord Garmadon's will. Wyplash was largely absent during Garmadon's takeover of the Underworld, as well as the Skulkin's quest to claim the Golden Weapons. At some point in time, Wyplash escaped the Underworld and was thrown in Kryptarium Prison. Background At an unknown point in time, Wyplash died and ended up in the Underworld as a Skulkin as a result. He would end up as one of Skulkin generals, being responsible for leading missions in other realms, like Ninjago. For unknown reasons, Wyplash didn't take part in the Golden Weapon hunt. Secrets of the Blacksmith Wyplash ambushed Nya at the Four Weapons shop alongside Krazi, Bonezai and Chopov when she was packing up to move to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. However, the four of them were ultimately defeated soundly, with a disassembled Wyplash being stuffed into a barrel. Humiliated, he ordered his fellow Skulkin to leave the incident a secret. Return to the Fire Temple Wyplash proceeded to gather his fellow Skulkin at the Underworld's Fire Temple entrance, and after being alerted to the presence of Kai, Nya, and Flame by Krazi, ordered his troops to attack the ninja of fire. After gloating over Kai's helplessness without his allies, Wyplash and his Skulkin were sent fleeing back into the Underworld by a fire bolt from Flame, sealing the entrance. Later, at an unknown point in time, Wyplash was placed inside Kryptarium Prison by the Ninja. Enkrypted Wyplash was present amongst the Kryptarium inmates in the general population when the Ninja arrived. He quickly identified them, and began yelling at how they were responsible for his imprisonment, angrily identifying the Ninja as they were led to their cells. Later in the cafeteria, Wyplash conversed with Captain Soto and when a fight broken out, the Skulkin General join in, only to have his head kicked off his body by Kai and Nya. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Wyplash never confronted the Ninja in Kryptarium Prison, due to them never being sent there. Jay: Ninja of Lightning (non-canon) In an attempt to retrieve the supplies Lee had sold him, Wyplash, Nuckal, and their group of Skulkin discovered the collapse of his shop and attempted to attack the nearby village in order to discover what had happened to their missing cargo. After being deterred thanks to Jay's inventions, he would end up capturing Din and eventually learn how he had caused Lee's store to collapse on him in an act of revenge. While discussing Din's information with Nuckal, he nearly notices Jay's presence, but ultimately fails to spot him. Thanks to Din's information, he manages to recover the Skulkin supplies from the wreckage of Lee's shop and drops off the trader, only for the cargo, having secretly been rigged with explosives by Kai, to detonate, incapacitating him and the Skulkin. Description from the Cole/Jay Ninja Handbook Wyplash always wants to know where he's been, so he often wears his head backwards. If he is not too busy wrecking havoc and mayhem in the world of mortals, he catches up on reading. The problem is, he likes to read the last page first. . .and that tends to ruin the story. Swinging his chains is a lot more enjoyable! In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Wyplash is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 150,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 29: Dimensional Space. He is armed with his Golden Heli-Chains and is able to use Skulkin locks. Appearances *2175 Wyplash *2506 Skull Truck *2509 Earth Dragon Defense *70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Mini-Movies *1. "Secrets of the Blacksmith" *5. "Return to the Fire Temple" Season 6: Skybound *57. "Enkrypted" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (Non-Canon) Notes *Wyplash's minifigure has a pink worm coming out of a hole in the left side of his head. *In the TV show, Wyplash and Kruncha have the same head, which is shown in that both are missing a tooth in the same place and have the same crack on the right side of the chin. Also, their armor in the series is the same too (in his minifigure form, Wyplash's spikes on armor are white, and Kruncha's are grey). **This is reflected in the Legacy sets, where they now share the same headpiece. *According to Ninjago.com, he wears his head backwards, so he knows where he has been. *Wyplash is the only Skulkin General not to appear in the pilot episodes of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu; instead, he appears in two of the Mini-Movies. *He likes to read. *His character was redesigned for the Legacy wave. *His minifigure has a stud on the top of his head to put a hat, like the straw hat he normally wears. *His name is a play on the word "whiplash." *He is very knowledgeable of Ninjago law. *Episode 57 marks Wyplash's first true appearance in the television series. *It is unknown where Wyplash is now, considering his absence in Kryptarium Prison in "True Potental." *Wyplash’s Legacy design was used to represent Skulkin in Samurai X-Treme. Gallery WyplashFinal.png|Wyplash's minifigure Wyplasher.jpg|Wyplash on his spinner Skull truck jay and wyplash.png|Wyplash and Jay Legacy Wyplash Minifigure 2.png|Legacy minifigure PerfectBoi.png|Wyplash’s artwork 2019 Wyplash.png|CGI Legacy Wyplash Wyplash.jpg|Wyplash's series appearance WyplashTemple.jpg|Wyplash in Return to the Fire Temple 2017-12-02.png|Wyplash side-on with P.I.X.A.L. in Zane's view in Kryptarium 2017-12-02 (1).png|Lloyd, Soto, and Jay in Kryptarium with Wyplash MoS57Wyplash.png|Wyplash behind bars LegacyShortWyplash.jpeg|Wyplash in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu SoRWyplashFig.png|Wyplash in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin pl:Wyplash de:Wyplash ru:Вайплэш Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Generals Category:2011 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skulkin Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Neutral Characters Category:Skulkin Generals Category:2011 characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Legacy